The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 20
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 20 Santuric fell to his knees. I knew he had many years of experience so he wouldn’t panic most likely. It was not as well with Sates. A close encounter with Yce like this had apparently caused serious pain in his wound and he was now lying on the ground, writhing in pain. I looked over at Santuric, he had his hands over his face and a dim red light was coming from behind. Santuric was occupied, but we had to do something about Sates right away. So I pulled down the Vulkanadon around his shoulder as best as I could with him rolling around and exposed the wound which seemed to have broken up again and was beginning to bleed. So, remembering as much as I could of Zentharims teaching in healing, I put my hands over the wound, quickly covering my hands in sticky, warm blood, and began to channel the Fyre into the palm of my hands. Sates’ shivers began to subdue and he fell quite, with his eyes closed and a steady breath, like he was sleeping and the flow of blood stopped. I created a minor fyre around my hands that burned away all the blood and I could now see that the wound had been closed, but there was still a long scar across his the area between his chest and left shoulder. I heard Santurics voice above us. “How is he doing?” he said. I looked up and was shocked when I saw a long white scar across his left eye which was closed. “Oh man! What happened to your eye?” I asked with shock in my voice. “The little bastard got me right in the eye. It’s too late to do anything.” He said and bent down to take a closer look at Sates, but when he saw the terrified look on my face he said “Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay.” and then continued to examine Sates. I turned around to where Deff was standing. He was looking terrified, just staring at Santuric’s face without moving. “Are you alright Deff?” I asked, looking at him concerned. “Y-yeah… I’m just a little… Just…” he trailed off, roused at the sound of his name. A little while passed at the safety of the volcano, Sates woke up and we all sat down to discuss what to do next. “We’re not going back in there!” Deff said in a scared voice, looking at Santuric. “We’re not, don’t worry. “ Santuric said looking strange when he tried to blink with one eye fused shut. “They are too much for just the four of us. But now we need to figure out where to go next, and how to help Sates.” He looked over at Sates who looked tired, with black bags under his eyes. “It’s like… it’s like my whole chest is made out of ice whenever one of those things get near me. Filling my heart with fear and pain…” Sates trailed off and stared into the ground. I closed my eyes and searched my brain for ideas. I tried to calm down, but adrenaline was still pumping around my system and fragment images of what had happened the last half of an hour popped up in my inner eye. But then came an image I didn’t recognize at first, it was a big… tower, or spire with snow all around, and then I saw three people, two guys and a girl. Not close, but far away, hiding. Then it hit me. “Santuric, listen!” I said out loud. “I know where we can go next!” “Where?” he said, looking up from the ground. “Remember that place Shirr, Sang and Trish was watching?” “Yeah…” “There might be something there that could give us a clue, and from what I heard them tell, it’s not that heavily guarded.” “Good idea.” Sates said, somewhat weakly. “I don’t mind a little snow as long as there isn’t too many of those minions.” “It’s settled then.” Santuric said and looked around the group. “We’re going to Norway.” We prepared to go and all put a hand on Santuric’s shoulder, right before we fyre’d away, I took a look at Deff that was standing beside me. He looked as scared as always. Then I saw nothing but Fyre. When we came back, the first thing that hit me was the cold and the freezing wind blowing snow, which felt as sharp as little blades, into my face. When I had taken a moment to get adjusted and rearrange my Vulkanadon cloak to better keep me warm, I looked around. It seemed we were in a valley between some mountains, probably hidden somewhere that no ordinary person had gone before. I looked down and in the very bottom of the valley, where it flattened out, there was a huge dark spire sticking up 10 meters into the air. We started to descend into the valley, as hidden as we could with our bright orange cloaks. After about half an hour of struggling with the snow covered rocks, we crept down behind a little hill of snow and peeked over to check to site. The top of the spire was visible over the top of a small low tent, probably where whoever was looking after it lived. “We need to take the guy in there by surprise!” Santuric whispered “That will give us the advantage.” We all then crawled towards the back of the tent through the thick snow, but stopped a few meters away when Santuric signaled us to. He then continued forward while we kneeled, preparing for battle. Santuric was almost at the canvas of the tent and created a small blowtorch flame around his finger, but then I heard Sates let out a small gasp and grab his shoulder. “Ah crap, not again!” he moaned and we all rose to our feet. “Look out!” I yelled at Santuric, but he was already aware of the danger. In a matter of seconds, the whole tent dissolved into about 20 or so minions, whom all leapt a few meters into the air before Santuric could even scramble to his feet. For a brief moment, I thought Santuric’s days were numbered, but then I felt a strong heat next to me. It was Sates, who was standing with his hands drawn back in a T shape and with an angry red glow coming from his eyes, “Get the fuck off!” he yelled and clashed his hands together in front of him. What happened next all happened very fast, a huge blast of Fyre came from Sates’ hands and swept through the air above Santuric and vaporized the minions before they had even touched the ground. Sates fell to his knees, looking very exhausted, but I didn’t care for him at that moment as a new threat had come forth. Being blinded by the horde of minions, we had not seen the low, pale man in a blue cat-suit standing where the middle of the tent had been. He was standing completely still with his back to us so Santuric hastily got on his legs and got in line beside us. Then the man turned around and looked at us with eyes the color of a glacier and a stiff look on his face. Then he said a single word. “Enemies.” See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting